Conventionally, there is known a disposable diaper which has a front waistline region, a rear waistline region, a crotch region, a pair of leg hole openings, an absorber running across a crotch region and extending towards the front waistline region and rear waistline region, and a fastening tape provided in the rear waistline region. A disposable diaper thus configured can be easily worn by securing the fastening tape to the target portion of the front waistline region, and is therefore used widely for newborns, and infants and toddlers.
Furthermore, in such a disposable diaper provided with a fastening tape, in order to improve the fitting when the disposable diaper is worn, there is known a structure having a leg stretch unit provided along a leg hole opening arranged in the area around the legs of the wearer, and a leg side stretch unit provided to cover an outer end in the widthwise direction of an absorber (for example, see Patent Literature 1).